Transformation
by sandstone24
Summary: Things change, Edward and Bella deal with an unexpected future.
1. Chapter 1- The storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Stephanie Meyers, or the characters of Twilight. I take credit for nothing.**

 **AN: The timeline is roughly the summer after Twilight.**

The flowers were still blooming. It was bright today. The last days of summer. The rays of the sun would bounce off Edward's skin, when it was uncovered. The clouds passed sparingly today, giving us a day of sunshine with moments of the familiar grey. We were having a picnic. Edward brought Swiss cheese, breadsticks and basil dip. I brought soda and chips, and my favorite Macaroni salad. I chewed on the breadsticks while Edward watched me.

"I wish that you could have some of this."

"Me too."

"Do you miss it?" There was a time Edward ate food. I could barely imagine it.

"Sometimes I'm curious, but like I said the smell of food is repulsive to me, it is blood I crave now."

"Why do you want some?"

"I wish I could have some too, so that I could share it with you."

"You want to share some with me?" I had a feeling he was talking about something else other than the food.

"I want to share the moment with you."

"I am sharing the moment with you. Don't you like it that we're here together?"

"I couldn't be happier Bella. It's just that sometimes, I wish I could share things with you as … as a man."

I hated to hear sadness in his voice.

"I am happy, but you know there is something else that will make me happier, then we could share everything together."

He shook his head, instead of choosing to respond to that, he avoided the argument.

"I almost forgot." He pulled out a bottle of pomegranate ale. He smiled crookedly. I sipped it; it was one of the sweetest drinks.

I felt rain drops.

Edward looked up. "We better go."

Edward started to collect the picnic basket. I folded the blanket neatly. The rain started to pour down. Edward looked up. In a microsecond everything was in the basket and I was on his back. Edward was gone. Before I could register the speed, suddenly Edward stopped. I lifted my head. The water was so thick, I couldn't see in front of me.

"Hold on, I'm taking a different path." I looked around startled, we weren't down below yet? He ran. Abruptly he stopped again. I peeked over his shoulder. I was all wet. The water was pounding in my ears. It looked like rivers of water going down the mountain, and mud, there was a river of mud. The water was getting louder.

"Hold on really tight, I'm going to climb a little." His bell like voice sounded strangely different over the sound of the water.

Edward started moving. It reminded me of a ride, I think he was swinging like a monkey for a while.

"You got it?" He asked.

"Yes." I held on tighter.

Then he was running again. I think he was running slower than his usual speed. I was happy about that.

"The water smells funny." I thought for a second I heard him say.

He landed. We were on the road, I could see the Volvo. I jumped down off his back. We were all wet. It was still raining. I raised my arms in the air and threw my head back towards the water. Edward shook his head. He looked more magical with it raining on him, like little stones that glittered rolling off of him. He took be by the arm and guided me toward the Volvo, he put me in, and shut the passenger door.

"Let's get out of here." Edward sounded exasperated.

He started the engine and drove off. The rain slowed a little bit. Edward took the road at a slower pace than he was used to. I started shivering. Edward turned on the heat full blast. He flipped on the radio. "There is a freak storm passing through Forks..." "It's like an El Nino out there."… One commentator laughed. The picnic basket wasn't here.

"Did you get the basket?"

"A casualty of the storm.'' His expression was solem.

There had been a landslide. There was a mountain of dirt and large boulder on the road. Edward drove carefully around it.

"Roadblock." Edward said casually.

We were headed for the Cullen Mansion. Edward said it was the closest place to us. I was really shivering now. We drove right through a big splash of water. We arrived pulling into the driveway. I shuffled quickly into the house. There was something cozy about their home, even if I felt cold.

"Carlisle could we turn on the heating?" Edward asked. He sounded worried.

Carlisle was gone out of the room in a blink. Alice was down stairs in front of me holding out folded cloths for me.

I changed. It was designer cloths. The sweater was dark blue, a little big for me, but a nice cut. I felt warmer already. I went into the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch; he was already dry and changed. There was an electric fire place on. I stared at the bright orange cylinder, it was turning. Edward shrugged.

"Esme collected it five years ago. She brought it down for you."

I sat next to Edward on the couch. The weather channel was on their vary large plasma TV. "A freak weather storm in Washington, particularly in Seattle"... "A torrential rain in Seattle."... "Astronomical phenomenon."

"Astronomical phenomenon?" I asked confused.

"Something about it being the effect of the moon rising." Edward rolled his eyes.

Esme brought me hot tea.

"Thank you Esme."

Alice bounced in the room, tossing me an energy bar. They were worried about me. Sometimes I thought that being vampires made them misjudge the delicate nature of humans.

"You don't think it's the moon rising?" I tried to listen to the commentators, but they kept showing a map with red splotches on it.

Edward renewed his eye roll. "When the moon is at a high point it causes less rain, not more."

"Oh."

…

Charlie had agreed to let me spend the night at the Cullen's, but he had been uncomfortable with it. Edward had been uncomfortable with it as well. It had stopped raining so Edward drove me home. Alice had been disappointed.

Later on, Edward met me in my room.

"Is rain dangerous for vampires?"

"No, rain is not dangerous to us; we can just climb around it. It doesn't matter how wet we get, or how much _mud_ there is. With mud, we leap over it or usually just sink and climb out of it."

"That's why you jumped around."

"Yes it would have been dangerous for you, since you were on me, that's why I took a different path."

Edward was protecting me. If I hadn't been there, he would have just scaled the mountain, probably right into the water.

Edward stood. "I should go."

He walked toward the window preparing to leave. He was about to say something to me. He just stopped becoming motionless, Edward's eyes glazed for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yes."

It was a strange question to ask a vampire.

"Goodnight Bella."

Edward jumped out the window.

…..

I was in the meadow. It was sunny, but raining. I reached up my arms towards the sky. The rain came down. It was beautiful almost like snow. The rain drops were like shining little stones. The water was shimmering. Edward was standing there, the water rolled off him like pebbles. He was still sparkling in the sun. Carlisle came out of the trees. There were people behind him, wearing brown cloths and hats. He held out a flask of "Holy Water," and threw some at Edward. Edward turned and disappeared into the woods.

"No." I screamed.

They chased after him. Carlisle brandished the holy water. Everybody was gone. It wasn't sunny anymore. I ran through the meadow and searched the trees.

"Edward." I called out.

Edward was up in a tree.

"Edward." I said slowly.

Edward looked at me strangely. He climbed down the tree slowly, the way I or someone else would.

"Edward come back to the meadow."

Edward shook his head sadly. He turned and ran full speed, disappearing into the forest. I was left empty in the lonely dark forest.

I woke up startled. It was dark outside. It was a dream. I turned under the blanket, and rubbed my head with my hand. My eyes closed with relief. My fear that he was going to disappear was not real. Edward wasn't leaving. How strange! Carlisle wouldn't chase Edward away with _Holy Water._ I felt myself drifting off into sleep. I loved a vampire. My dreams were in a world of vampires.


	2. First day of school

Edward met me in the parking lot.

"It will be the beginning of your education and your path to graduation!" his voice was full of enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes at that idea.

It was really early this morning. Class wouldn't begin for another thirty minutes. Students were pulling into the parking lot. They probably wanted to be extra early today.

"It is your first day of school." Edward congratulated me.

"Don't you guys celebrate you first day of school?"

"Of course! The first day of school is always a special event for us."

"Of course..." A deep voice answered.

Jasper was passing us, with Alice walking briskly by his side.

Jasper continued…. "It only happens once a year."

"Once a year, every thirty years, four times in a row." Alice giggled.

They disappeared into the school. Edward laughed. It started to rain so we made are way inside.

"I don't get what the big deal is. It's my Jr year, and I already had my first day of school in kindergarten."

Edward burst out laughing at my response. We sat at a lunch table before classes started. Mike Jessica, Eric and Angela joined us. Jessica and Mike were kidding around and laughing.

"Isn't it great that's it's the first day of school?" Jessica bounced in her seat.

Edward smirked.

"No." Mike answered.

Jessica wasn't discouraged. "School is starting again, and it's are junior year."

Angela was looking over her schedule with an uninterested expression. Eric reluctantly glanced at it as well.

They had gotten use to Edward. At first they had been reluctant and uncomfterble around him. Sometimes they were hesitant to be near him, but they pretty much had accepted his presence. Especially Jessica and Mike. Angela seemed completely at ease where Edward was concerned, but Eric looked like he was slightly suspicious of Edward. He would narrow his eyes, or sometimes even scowl at him. If Edward noticed it didn't seem to bother him.

I looked outside. The clouds were a monstrous looking splash of grey and blacks. It had been a week since the storm. If this place became a hades of cold and water, I would still remain. For now I would trudge every day through water and mud to be with him.

Edward and I walked down the crowded hall on our way to our first class, Mr. Birdie's English literature class. Edward stopped. He blinked and then shook his head. I touched his arm. I almost asked him... " _Are you Ok?"_

He smiled crookedly.

"I'm fine." He said, reading my question.

…

We walked into class together. Edward moved his chair next to mine. We always occupied the seats next to each other. The curiosity and talking about _us_ had stopped, _almost._

"What inspired Shakespeare to wright the play?"

"The tragical history of Romeus and Juliet by Arthur Brook."

"Yes Mr. Cullen. Let's give someone else a chance."

Edward had been answering Mr. Birdie's questions all morning. He always knew all the answers to what he asked. I wasn't sure if it was because Edward could recite Romeo and Juliet word for word, or because Edward could see the answer in Mr. Birdie's thoughts.

"What family did Juliet belong to?"

"Capulet."

"That's right Bella."

Mr. Birdie smiled at my answer. "Can anyone tell me one of the most memorable figures from Macbeth…..?"

"Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night…." Edward whispered into my ear.

The hour passed slowly, the only bearable thing being Edward's musical voice. At least they were talking about Shakespeare one of my favorite literary authors. I felt Edward tense next to me. I looked at his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Are you alright Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Birdie expression was as perplexed as I felt.

"Yes sir."

"Do you want to visit the nurse?''

"That's alright Mr. Birdie."

"Alright then Edward... but if you don't feel well... go ahead, these summer colds can hang in there."

I looked away with a smile. A Vampire getting a cold wasn't possible.

…..

Everyone started to file in for lunch. I had an apple along with every kind of snack to pick from in front of me. Edward had once again filled my tray with food.

Edward picked up my red apple and twirled it in his hand. After a moment he set it back on my plate. I knew Edward was gentle with the things around him. He could have turned the apple into apple sauce if he wanted to. I took a bite. Edward looked around the room amused.

We were all sitting together today. Emmett had declared he was going to join us, in honor of the beginning of the year. That had cleared the table quickly. He had laughed and slapped our table with a booming shake. I had to admit if I didn't know him, his appearance was intimidating. It was like a giant bear had joined us at the table, only Angela and Eric had the nerve to stay in their usual spots. Everyone else was gone. As the hour passed Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens joined us as well. Edward continued to glance around the room, sometimes with a smirk or a smile as he looked down, I could only guess at the thoughts he heard. Edward suddenly turned in his seat and looked over his shoulder, Mike Newton was across the cafeteria sitting with Jessica, they met eyes and Mike looked down. Edward turned back, I heard him growl. Mike still looked nervous. I looked back at Edward.

"What was that all about?"

He shrugged it off, but he still looked put out.

…

Finally, the first day of school was over. It had been pretty nice, even if it was the end of summer. The air was thick with excitement. The exit was full, we all were lining out. Edward was contemplating taking me out for dinner. He would have to go hunting this weekend. We walked past the doors. The lot was abuzz with chatter, laughing and car lights. Everyone came out and left as quickly as they could. One by one they were disappearing.

Edward closed the door behind us when suddenly he stopped short. His eyes lost focus and he fell to the ground.

"Edward."

He stood in a blink.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"You looked like you got dizzy." My voice was shaking.

"I am going to be fine Bella."

"You need to make sure, get help."

"I am going to see Carlisle."

"You fell Edward?" I could feel tears in my eyes.

Edward gently brushed the tears from my face with his thumb. "I'm a vampire Bella."

That's right, how could anything of a mortal nature happen to a vampire.

We kept walking out of the school. Edward fell; he came down and landed hard on his knees.

"Edward." I almost screamed.

After a moment he stood. He walked over and leaned against the wall.

"Edward?" I'm sure he could hear the frantic beating of my heart. I cried.

"I'm ok Bella." He had a faraway look in his eyes.

I was trying to think. Alice! I have to tell Alice. I need to call them. Instantly jasper was in front of me.

"Edward?" Jasper was watching Edward with a neutral expression.

Then Emmett was right next to us.

"Wo man, are you alright?"

I looked at Edward's face. I couldn't tell what they were seeing. Did he look bad?

"I'm just going to walk out of here." Edward's voice was steady.

"Alright." Jasper replied calmly.

I felt myself relax. Jasper undoubtedly soothed the situation. Edward moved at a steady speed. I walked right next to him. We were flanked by Jasper and Emmett. He made it to the Volvo. I didn't see Rosalie. Where was Alice?

"I should drive..." Emmett offered.

Edward got irritated by that.

"You're a bad color kid."

He still looked pale white to me.

"I'm coming with you."

"You can't leave your truck." Edward said gently.

"I don't care.''

"Your father will ask questions." Jasper reasoned.

"Ok, I'm coming to your house in a few minutes."

I ran to my truck. I watched the Volvo leave the parking lot. I started the engine as fast as I could. He had almost seemed… dizzy when he fell. I was afraid. Vampires were supposed to be invincible.


	3. Examination

Charlie wasn't at home. I drove straight to the Cullen's. I gripped the wheel steady. How could I feel? Vampires were supposed to be invincible. I pushed my truck's speed. I finally saw the white mansion.

I almost ran into the house.

"He's talking to Carlisle." Alice came right up to me.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know." Her eyes were far away, searching for something.

"He's going to be fine Bella." Carlisle came into the room.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know."

"Nothing is supposed to be wrong with vampires."

"I know, I am going to examine him."

"Bella." Edward was suddenly there.

He smiled at me with a gentle smile. There was something about his posture that wasn't as straight as usual.

"Edward."

"It's alright Bella; Carlisle is going to figure out what's wrong."

I walked closer to Edward. I looked at his face. Now up close I could tell what they meant. His skin tone had a chalky gray shade to it. The dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced. I rubbed them gently with my fingers trying to smooth them.

"Give us a moment Bella. I am just going to talk to Edward." Carlisle voice was kind.

I nodded.

Carlisle and Edward disappeared.

Rosalie and Emmett were walking towards us, Jasper behind them. Rosalie saw me and her face turned to ice. She walked by me ignoring me. Emmett winked at me. They left the house in a blink. Jasper stopped mid stride.

"Don't worry Bella, he's fine, nothing can happen to him it's impossible." He pointed out.

"Thanks Jasper."

I felt myself calm. I knew vampires couldn't get hurt, at least not easily.

"I'll be with you in a minute jazz." Alice chimed.

He disappeared outside.

Alice led me to the outside of a room I had never seen before. There was a comfortable looking sofa across from a closed door.

"Carlisle is just checking something. You can wait."

"I sat down and relaxed my arms."

Alice sat next to me.

"Did you see it coming?"

"No, I just saw your decision to tell me. I was already home, when he became weak" She shook her head. "I stayed here to help Carlisle."

I felt myself wanting to ask…..

"He's alright. He's better now, whatever was wrong passed. He still seems…" She stopped.

"What?'

"He lost some… energy."

"Does Carlisle know everything? Does he want to talk to me? I was there when he… fell maybe I could tell him something."

"Carlisle questioned Edward before you got here. A thorough interrogation." It wasn't lost on me that Alice's voice was unusually solemn.

"You can tell him everything in a few moments." She continued.

"Does everyone want me to be here?" I blurted.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about Rosalie. She says he's faking it! She is just angry about Edward's request."

"Request?"

"He asked everyone to stay away, while you're here, so that it will be safer for you. I told him how long you would be staying." She said cheerfully.

I felt bad that they had to leave. I had to be with Edward right now, but I wondered if it was difficult for them.

"Edward wants you to be here." She replied to my unspoken question.

The door opened.

"Would you like to come in Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes." I jumped up.

Alice smiled reassuringly. I walked into what looked like a medical room. Carlisle closed the door behind me. It was full of instruments like a hospital, there were curtains and a bed in the middle of the room that looked like the one in the school's nurses office. Edward was standing next to it.

I ran up to him.

"Are you Ok?"

"Bella, I'm fine now."

I looked at Carlisle.

"He's fine! We just need to give him a general checkup."

I thought I detected slight worry in Carlisle eyes. Then it was gone.

"Will you both excuse me a moment. Edward please lie down."

Carlisle disappeared from the room. Edward sat on the bed, he seemed slightly exasperated.

"How do you feel?"

"Quite well now, I wanted you to accompany me." He brushed his fingers over my cheek.

Edward spread out and straitened his legs in front of him.

"Is he going to hit your legs with a hammer?"

"More than likely break the hammer." Edward said matter of factly.

"I never expected to have a medical _checkup_ , any time soon." He said with a smirk.

I layed my hand on the side of his face, he blinked his eyes closed for a moment. Then he smiled crookedly at me.

"We should proceed." Carlisle voice returned. He was holding a clip board.

"Ok."

Carlisle walked over to Edward's left side of the bed and kneeled.

"Should I go?" I didn't know if I should be in the same room or not.

Edward said something so fast I couldn't make it out.

"You may stay while I do the general checkup." Carlisle held up a thin metal rod in his hands. It was as long as a ruler.

Edward rolled his sleeves up. Carlisle prodded Edward's arm all the way up from his wrist to the inside of his elbow, with the rod. Icouldn't tell what it was, some kind of _doctor's_ instrument.

"I can't check his pulse, which makes a general checkup that much more difficult." Carlisle smiled.

Edward stood and walked to the other side of the room. Carlisle opened the big glass doors.

"Can you see that?"

Edward looked at the top of the trees.

"Do you notice anything different? "Carlisle asked again.

"No."

"Can you see the hawk?"

"Yes."

"Can you see Emmett's gold watch?"

"Yes." Edward nodded confidently.

I looked in the same direction towards the mountains and trees. I didn't know what they were talking about.

Edward returned to the bed, and Carlisle gave him something that looked like a child's top.

"Spin it."

Edward spinned it on his fingers. It was spinning so fast I could barely see it.

"Your balance is slightly off."

"A sort of dizziness." Edward replied.

Edward went into the other room with Carlisle to do a complete checkup, Edward needed to undress. After a few minutes they came back in. Carlisle touched his fingers to Edward's risk; it almost looked like he was taking his pulse.

"Strange..." he mused.

"What is it?" I couldn't help but ask out loud.

"Venom runs through the veins of a vampire." Carlisle mused almost to himself.

I tried to picture that.

"We'll take a sample of your venom." Carlisle said casually.

My eyes widened. How did someone take a sample of a vampire's venom?

Edward's eyes shifted towards me and then to Carlisle.

"The sample will be taken from my mouth?" It looked like, Edward responded to one of Carlisle's thoughts.

"I've never gotten a good look at your teeth." I said intrigued.

Edward rolled his eyes, at what he believed was my unhealthy curiosity.

Carlisle held up a cup. The lid looked metal. He said something to Edward that was hard for me to catch. I was positive I heard the word _titanium_. Carlisle gave Edward the cup. Edward closed his mouth on the rim and Carlisle gently pressed the back of his head down. Edward bit down with his teeth. Venom dripped into the cup. Carlisle capped it. I watched fascinated.

"Disgusting." Edward mumbled.

Carlisle handed Edward a cloth. Edward disappeared behind the curtain for a few seconds then returned to the bed. Edward laid his arm down, and flexed his fingers in and out.

"How do your eyes feel?"

Edward's long eyelashes blinked quickly.

"Fine!"

Carlisle gave him a rubber ball, Edward smirked.

Carlisle told him how gentle and how hard to squeeze it. The ball came apart in two, on the third squeeze. Carlisle scribbled something on his board. Carlisle handed him a shiny silver looking ball. Edward followed instructions, and held it until eventually it became dust. Carlisle held out a small waste bucket. The metal sand rained into the bottom of it.

"Excellent! Your reflexes and control is perfect. "Carlisle continued to write on his sheet.

"Bella can you tell me from your perspective what happened?" Carlisle asked me in a patient voice.

I recounted everything. From how Edward collapsed, to how he had shook his head and leaned against the wall, to the dizziness.

Carlisle and Edward listened intently to me as I spoke.

"I see." He looked over at Edward.

"Thank you Bella. This is most likely a fluke. Edward remembers most of it which means he wasn't incoherent."

I looked into Edward's eyes. Did vampires just remember _most_ of something?"

"Not to worry, we will arrive to diagnoses, I am certain."

Carlisle didn't seem worried. I didn't know if it was because everything was fine or he was just comporting himself professionally for my benefit.

Carlisle decided to keep Edward in observation a little longer. Edward told me what he had felt had passed. I was positive what he had felt, hadn't been good. Hours passed and finally Edward was behaving normally, Carlisle told him to keep checking in.

"It's getting Late." Edward told me.

I looked out the window. It was very dark. It hadn't rained. I realized my racing heart was finally at peace. Edward said he would drive me home. Carlisle still felt he wasn't in perfect condition. Edward was tired of being trapped in a room and insisted. Carlisle wanted to tell him a few things before we left. I waited drifting around their beautiful home.

I went inside Edward's room. It was almost exactly the same as I remembered. Nothing was out of place, except for one thing. There was a _get better well soon_ card on Edward's desk.

"He's never going to let me live this down."

Edward was behind me.

"If he would have left me flowers I'd kill him." Edward's musical voice declared.

Apparently Emmett had left Edward flowers in his Volvo, along with another _get well_ card. Edward took one of the offending plants from the bouquet. He twirled the rose in his hand.

"Emmett is going to regret this."

He smiled and placed the rose in my hair behind my ear. I looked away from his smoldering gaze. I was sure I was blushing. He started the engine.

He drove me home that night and had only stayed for a few minutes before he left, I made him promise to call me if anything else happened.

I went straight to my room. Apparently Charlie hadn't even come home tonight, he had left me a note that he was staying at the station.

I pulled the sheets over me. Edward was himself again, and said he would meet me at school tomorrow. I closed my eyes. I wanted him to stay near Carlisle, just in case. Before I slipped into blackness I remembered… Edward had shaken his head in class. Mr. Birdie had asked him if he was alright. There was something else too... I couldn't remember what it was. Edward had looked different right before class. Before I knew it I was asleep.


	4. Hunting

I grabbed my clothes and threw them on, and then jumped in my monstrously loud truck to drive to school. I searched for him in the parking lot. He was standing next to his Volvo like always. I ran and threw my arms around him. He stiffened, then relaxed and gently distanced me from him.

"How are you?"

"I'm feeling my usual vampire self." He winked at me.

I felt relieved. He smiled a full smile, showing all his teeth.

We walked in as usual to pick a table.

"I have to keep checking in." Edward whispered in an annoyed tone.

Edward looked across the hall. He met eyes with Mike Newton. Edward stiffened and tightened his fist. My eyes widened. Did he want to punch him? Edward shook his head and relaxed his hand. He looked at me and smiled.

They decided to go hunting today. Even though Carlisle had deemed Edward in perfect _health_ , he had noticed one tiny thing that was different in the examination. Emmett was positive that Edward just needed to get his strength back, and that after a hunting trip he would be fine.

"Who knows what happened?" Emmett proclaimed. "Just something to disorient a vampire." Emmett smirked in my direction.

Edward looked at Emmett and growled. Rosalie hissed in response.

"I will catch the bear." Emmett punched his own fist.

Edward hated it when we talked about their hunting habits in front of me.

"You're going to hunt down a bear?" I asked fascinated.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes! And Edward is going to catch a mountain lion… that one is his favorite, but we never know who is going to find what?" Emmett nodded.

"I'll just ask Alice?" Edward said in an uninterested voice.

Jasper and Emmett said something too quickly for me to understand.

"Fine." Edward's voice changed from uninterested to excited. "I'll take your bet. I am going to find my catch first... and you will find no bear at all.''

The table erupted.

They acted like nothing, they spoke with happy voices. They already were forgetting about what happened yesterday. I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't altogether right.

School passed rather uneventfully. Edward seemed completely back to normal. The Cullens were piled in his Volvo. Emmett looked impatient.

"Are you leaving?"

"Were going hunting, tonight." "We'll be back soon." He walked me to my truck as he spoke.

I wouldn't see him for a few days.

"Were not going far, in fact I might see you tonight." He seemed excited by the idea.

"What was Emmett thinking?" I asked.

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"It made you angry."

"He was thinking that it's the stress of loving a human that made me dizzy." He chuckled.

He saw the look on my face and amended.

"Bella he was joking! Nothing about you has caused anything bad in _my_ life... existence."

He gently rubbed my cheek.

I looked back at his car, they looked excited and impatient. Emmett was almost bouncing out of the car.

"I'll be back soon." He lightly pressed his lips on my forehead.

I smiled up at him. He joined them.

I started my engine. I noticed the pocket calendar lying on the front seat. I had gotten it the first day of school in Forks. Has it been that long? A little time of bliss, I have been living since I came here. My birthday was coming soon. I counted on my fingers. Very soon! I wasn't going to think about it. I am not celebrating my birthday.

…

Edward (pov)

I relished hunting at night. We went deep into the mountains. I didn't take many turns or shortcuts near the rocks. My favorite place to perch. I hadn't found my prey yet. I would catch the scent soon enough. I remained idle, hidden in the rocks. Emmett was put out. He still hadn't found a bear. We hadn't come as far out as usual. In spite of the distance, the mountains were near enough. I chose this trip because of its proximity; I still wanted to be close to Bella. I caught the familiar scent and changed course. I tracked the lion a couple of miles. It took only a few seconds, it had come to the cliff. I caught sight of it making its way through the rocky path. I stalked it. I could see it clearly in the dark, It made its way to just the right spot. I prepared to pounce. I began to take the leap, when suddenly I lost my balance. I crashed into one of the giant rocks like a falling boulder. The sound resounded into the night. I righted myself quickly. The lion was on the move, I tore out after it. Its strides were like lightning. The distance between us grew. Was it going to outrun me? I sensed Emmett coming near. I growled furiously and gained speed. He was moving in on my catch. It flew up a tree. I flew up right after it. It leaped from a branch. I caught it mid jump and tightened my grip and sunk my teeth into the beast. Jasper stood near the bottom of the tree, he looked startled. I smashed to the ground, with it struggling viciously and snapped its neck. The ordeal ended as quickly as it had begun. I drank and felt soothed.

 _Strange that I was able to catch up to him._ Jasper thought.

I satiated myself and felt refreshed. I stood and narrowed my eyes at Emmett.

"Whoa." He put up his hands up in surrender. "It looked like you fell off the mountain, I thought something was wrong."

I nodded, smirking. The sound of prey could be heard in the distance. Emmett's ears tuned into the sound. He was hungry.

"I have to catch it. You won't invade will you?"

I shook Emmett's hand with a smile. "Certainly not!"

Emmett fled with excitement.

Jasper looked at me. He still seemed slightly perplexed.

"I made no promises! I'll see if I can interfere with his hunt." He said in a matter of fact voice. Then he disappeared into the forest.

I took one last look at the dead lion. I returned to the rocks. I could hear Emmett's thoughts in the distance. I thought about how I had felt? I had been... How did Bella put it? _Dizzy_! It had been more of a numbing sensation that I had felt everywhere. Last night I could not feel, or see anything in the distance, and now I hadn't been able to stay focused for moment. My body had lost its steadiness. I hadn't lost my balance in 100 years. My speed? Had the mountain Lion almost outrun me? I had felt _terrible_ yesterday. Perhaps my speed had been affected by whatever it was.

I felt quite fine now.

I looked down at myself. The top of my shirt was missing a button. It had been a rocky hunt.

I heard them in the distance. Emmett's booming voice roared in frustration. Emmett had had to catch two dears and not a bear. Jasper was sending him calming waves.

I sprang up and ran to Bella. I ran through the forest that was alive with all nocturnal things. I reached her home in less than an hour. I crawled up the wall to reach her window, as I had done so many times in the past. I looked down, for a split second it seemed a little higher than I thought. I shook my eyes. These little moments of disorientation had been happening to often as of late. I grabbed the frame and started to open the window. It suddenly snapped open, seemingly of its own will. Bella's hands were against the glass.

…

Bella (pov)

I waited up for him. His hunting trip felt too long. He said he was going to try to come back tonight or call me. I don't know why I felt panic inside me.

Emmett thought he would get his strength back up by hunting. I heard the window scratching. I opened it... to let him in. Edward climbed in. I put my arms around him.

"How did it go?"

"Fairly well." His voice wasn't as thrilled as it usually was after a hunting trip.

He gently touched my hair.

"Did you catch a lot of mountain lions?"

"I caught a lion."

He was in a dark mood.

"Was the hunting trip… ok?"

"It was quite well." He smirked mischievously. "Except for Emmett! He caught dears, not a bear."

Boys are so competitive.

We chatted, but soon I felt my eyes closing. Now that he was here, exhaustion took hold.

He seemed happy again.

I got into bed. He held me, as I started to fall to sleep.

"I just wanted to be near you." He whispered in my ear.

He brought me closer to him... For a moment I thought I felt his arms, warm around me. I blinked. He held me closer, his arms gently tightening around me. They were cold. I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Anomaly

**AN: Hello Everyone! I was confused by one of the reviews, It looks like a mistake that was meant for something else. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I jumped around my room quickly. He told me I was late for school. I knew something had happened, I asked him again what was wrong last night. He promised to tell me at school. He popped me on the forehead, before he jumped out the window.

I barely made it to school on time. He was standing by his Volvo. The rest of them had already gone inside. I walked across the parking lot to reach him. He smiled at me.

"I had to park in a different spot, farther away."

Before he responded, he stopped and looked behind us. He had a faraway look in his eyes. A Crowd of students passed us.

"Edward?"

He just stared off into space as if he didn't hear me.

"Edward!"

He looked down at me then.

"Bella?"

He was looking at me again.

"Bella…" He looked as if he was about to say something else, but then thought better of it.

He looked around the parking lot one more time.

"Let's go inside." He smiled and gently put his arm around me.

I asked Edward about his hunting trip _again._

"Something went wrong, my _speed_ wasn't quite right."

My eyes bugged out. Was he still not feeling good?

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I feel better now. Some good came from it. Emmett was forced to take the deer.'' He chuckled. "He felt sick because of it."

I was at a loss to understand what was good about that. Boys were so competitive.

The Cullens laughed and talked, they were playing a trivial game. Asking each other the year of events and names of places and things. Edward and jasper were in the running. Rosalie was immersed in a magazine, probably because I was sitting with them again.

I asked if their hunting trip had been really close or if they had to travel far. I noticed the Cullen's became quiet when I mentioned it, the mood was slightly off. Emmett answered me, he was not as happy about it as he usually would be.

He said they went hunting much closer than usual. He mentioned Edward…. "He eventually caught the lion." I noticed Emmett uncharacteristically didn't tease Edward about it. Edward seemed unconcerned and tried to lighten the mood. He laughed and played with my hair. It was very distracting.

Everybody was leaving to the next class. Edward threw our lunch trays in the trash… Jasper started talking.

"He had trouble actually catching the mountain lion. "It's his speed that's off."

Edward glared in Jaspers direction. Jasper disappeared to his next class.

Edward swung my bag over his shoulder. He was irritated.

"Are you mad?"

He sighed.

"Jasper thought it would help my mood if you knew."

We walked briskly to our class. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I needed to know more. He seemed to notice my intense stare.

"I don't know what is happening, I feel as if I am growing weaker."

"It can't be Edward."

"I wasn't as fast yesterday."

"Can vampires get sick? Maybe you got something."

"If there is a vampire virus." He sneered at the idea. "Carlisle will figure it out."

We sat in class. It was monotonous review. Mr. Birdie continued to lecture, while most of us avoided paying full attention. Edward rubbed his head. I looked over at him. Edward stiffened, his expression was severe. He continued to look straight. I stared at him. He gripped his hands taught. It reminded me of my first day of school. Was it my blood? My scent that was bothering him? He suddenly stood.

"I don't feel well, May I be excused?"

"Yes! You may see the nurse."

He nodded and left the classroom. The door shut. I almost flew after him. I waited and decided if it took too long, I would just leave.

"Class dismissed."

The bell rang. I ran out of class through the hall. I don't know if anyone saw me, I didn't care. I ran outside. My eyes searched the parking lot, I saw the Volvo. I ran to it. Edward was sitting in the driver's seat. I jumped in. His head was leaning on the steering wheel. Edward was in pain, it looked like his head hurt. Tears were falling from my eyes.

"Edward! What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

He grabbed the steering wheel so tight, I thought it would break. He moved his hands down, and balled them into fist in his lap. He closed his eyes.

"We have to do something." I snapped.

I felt myself about to lose it.

"I came here to drive to Carlisle's." His voice was low. "I cannot drive or see."

"I'll drive you." I got ready to change seats.

"Give it a moment." He said evenly.

A few minutes passed. I didn't say anything. I controlled my desperation. He opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Feels better."

I touched the side of his face. He closed his eyes, he wasn't tense anymore. I rubbed the side of his head, with my hands, and ran my fingers through his hair. He was cold to my touch.

"Does that feel better?"

"Yes." His voice was relaxed. "It's passing."

Suddenly he tensed. His eyes popped open and he held his breath.

"We should open the windows." He swallowed.

"Should we go to Carlisle?"

"No, that's alright. We'll wait till classes end." He opened his door.

"But Edward…. How do you feel?"… "You feel bad, your head!"

I jumped out of the car and ran to his side. The dark circles under Edward's eyes were more pronounced.

"It's passing."

His skin was that familiar, chalky gray that was burned in my memory. I stood in front of him.

"No Edward.''….Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He touched my cheek. "With you here, everything is fine."

He turned to go back inside.

"Alright but anything else happens, I'm calling Carlisle."

We walked back inside together.

"We should call him anyways, to tell him what happened." He pulled his cell phone out. "I'll let him know."

…

The week went by strangely. Edward's family unanimously thought Edward was sick. Carlisle was trying to figure out what was happening with Edward. I knew he was running tests on Edward's venom, but Edward didn't want to talk about it. Oddly enough they all seemed to want me to be closer to Edward. Rosalie still ignored me, but wasn't as biting as usual. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's, particularly Alice and Jasper kept checking on Edward and continued to watch him closely. Edward didn't disagree anymore which made me more nervous.

I confronted him one afternoon.

"What is it that you're not telling me?"

Edward took my hand gently in his and kissed it.

"It's nothing Bella."

Alice kept me filled in, but I sensed she held back. I wondered what differences they had noticed in him. Jasper was the one who would give me clues and facts about Edward. Apparently Edward experienced problems with his equilibrium, or balance. His eyes _hurt_ and he had difficulty with his ability to stand on _very_ high places. Edward would growl after Jasper had tipped me off.

…..

We visited our meadow today. The last time we had been here, it had been that freak storm. I remembered how Edward had looked all wet. We hiked part of the way. There was a giant rogue branch in our path. Edward picked up the thick branch and squeezed, it began to crumble. His eyes widened and he threw it. It snapped when it hit another tree. I looked at him startled. He smirked. He closed his hand into a fist and put it in his pocket.

The meadow was beautiful today even without sun there was a glow that came from the grass and what was left of the ferns and flowers. He sat cross legged in front of me. It reminded me so much of the first time we had come here. He had confessed and declared himself to me. I had given him my soul that day. He wasn't talking very much this afternoon. I asked him what was wrong.

"I am gradually losing speed."

I nodded. I knew he had been losing speed, even if he was still fast for my eyes.

"And now..?" I asked.

"Now? I am losing my strength as well."

I didn't know what to say. I felt my heart stop. He looked away.

"The tree branch…."

"You weren't being gentle with it." I said it as more of a statement than a question.

"No, it was _slightly_ difficult to pulverize it."

I crawled over to him slowly, and put my arms around him. He let me. I leaned my face against his chest.

"Nothing is supposed to happen to a vampire." I whispered.

"No, nothing. I am at a loss to explain this."

We sat there for a while. Time stood still.

"I don't know where this will lead." His voice was solemn.

He picked up a rock that was close to us. He closed it in his palm. It crumbled into powder. He let it fall from his hand into the grass.

…

The next day we went through school paying very little attention to the things around us. We sat alone today. His face was pale, his eyes black. They looked black most of the time now. Today they looked _shiny._

"Edward."

"Yes." He looked directly at me.

"Your eyes look shiny."

"How so?"

"They have this shine in them."

He was looking into the distance, into his reflection.

"It looks…" I was finding the right word.

He looked back at me.

"…..Beautiful."

It was rather attractive. The shine brought out his eyes and face all the more.

"They almost look like a different color." I said in awe.

"Another one to add to the books."

His voice was void of emotion.

….

He still could hunt, and could still catch his prey, but he felt the same or didn't _feel better after the hunt._ He didn't like the way it "tasted" he said.

"It's official, he has the flu." Emmett boomed one afternoon.

This afternoon we all sat together. Edward and I planned to visit the meadow this weekend. Carlisle kept him closely monitored, any change however slight was to be told to him immediately. He noted it down every time. Edward hardly spoke. Jasper and Alice were very attentive. When Edward was not feeling well he stayed closer to me. He tried to stay in my room every night, unless he felt the temptation of my scent was too much for him. He tried to keep himself well fed; they were planning a hunting trip tonight. They were not as playful as usual about the trip.

Jasper and Alice encouraged me to be near Edward. I wanted to visit more, but Edward tried to keep me away from his home as much as possible. He decided to postpone his hunting trip until tomorrow. Alice and jasper said they would wait as well, to go hunting with him. He just rolled his eyes at how they conspicuously guarded him.

I waited outside with Edward for them. Jasper and Alice invited me for tea this afternoon, while Emmett and Rosalie hunted. Alice hinted it would be fun without Rosalie. She winked at me, Edward didn't fight it, I had feeling he thought so too.

Students passed us. He grabbed his head.

"Edward?" I was alert immediately.

"The voices sound different."

The voices... The ones he could hear all the time. People's thoughts.

He blinked his eyes rapidly.

"What is it?"

"It's my eyes Bella.''

"Maybe you should hunt tonight after all."

"I just hunted recently."

"But your eyes are black? You're hungry!''

He looked at me. "There always black now."

"You mean…. There black even if you hunt?"

"Even if I'm not hungry. There slightly amber after a hunt, but there black the rest of the time now."

I processed that. Alice and jasper joined us. We drove in Edward's Volvo, Alice talked about school, and what are plans the next few years would be. I didn't talk very much. All this wasn't lost on me. Where would all this lead. Edward? He drove normally speeding when he wanted too. Now it made me feel better now when he drove at his usual fast speed.

…

There giant TV was on with the home shopping network. Esme served me tea. Alice and Jasper were laughing about the predictions Alice made in the stock market. Carlisle sat with us. I felt relaxed, almost normal sitting here with them. I still didn't feel at peace.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I asked.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"I think, what happened to him a few weeks ago, was a result of _yellow rain._ " Jasper answered.

"Yellow rain?"

Jasper gave me a brief history of the possibility of yellow rain. My mouth dropped open during the explanation. Weather manipulation and abnormal rain.

"You think that could have affected Edward?" I remembered how wet he had gotten, soaked.

"It is possible." Carlisle responded. "The moon was also higher than usual."

"The moon?"

"Moon anomalies have been known to affect wolves and vampires."

"No, but that's just werewolves.'' Jasper answered.

"There's such a thing as werewolves!" I was shocked.

Edward hissed in response.

Were there other monsters or magic creatures that existed. Were all legends real?

Carlisle smiled. "Werewolves do exist in this world."

"We better go! I have to drive her home before Charlie gets back." Edward started to guide me away.

I was irritated. At least I had finished my tea.

"Your truck is safely parked in the driveway." Alice chimed.

On the way home I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and what they said. Werewolves? I wondered what country or place they existed. Where did they live?

….

I tossed and turned in my bed I could only half sleep. One moment Edward was fine, then he was sick, or something was wrong. Today had been nice, school had gone good, and he had been fine. He was going hunting tonight. He had gotten all wet… Something was nagging at me... something was wrong. I heard a terrible sound. Was it my alarm? What was the result of the test on Edward's venom? I sat up at a ringing sound. I was completely awake now. My cell phone was ringing. I grabbed my phone. It was Alice. I snapped it open.

"Bella, I'm outside your window."

"What's wrong?" I ran to my window.

"Something happened. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes…" I would have to sneak out, not to wake Charlie.

"I can come up and get you, and then we can walk to the car."

We were in a very fancy vanquish. Alice was taking the roads smoothly but quickly.

"Yes, it's Edward." Alice answered my unspoken question.

"What's wrong?" I gripped my seat.

She sighed. "He collapsed while he was hunting. "He's alright, but I think he should see you." She said before my panic set in.

I stared out into the black night.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." She answered with disappointment.

"Carlisle?"

"Not yet." Her voice was somber.

I stared at the never ending road; the forest was mysterious and dark. No one knew what was wrong with Edward or what had caused it.

 **AN: I hope all of you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Scent

We reached the mansion. There was something that was creepier about it at night. I had almost plowed through the door to get to him. Carlisle told us he was conscious. Carlisle and Alice convinced me to wait.

"I thought that if he was unconscious, you might be able to revive him." Alice whispered.

Carlisle was still examining him. I waited in their living room with Alice. The light wasn't on. We sat in the shadows. It was so dark.

"He is asking him questions." Alice could hear them when they spoke aloud.

"What happened?"

"He was unresponsive. His eyes were blank, almost hollow, and they carried him back. Carlisle said he was unconscious. He panicked; we've never seen Carlisle like that before. When Edward's fingers moved, he realized he was still alive."

I put my hands in my lap. I realized my pulse was racing. My hands were cold.

Carlisle walked into the room. I looked up, he looked peaceful and kind as Carlisle always did, there was something that looked tired about his eyes.

"You can go in to see him now Bella."

I jumped up. "Thank You."

I tried to smile as politely as I could. I still felt guilty about how I had bombarded him with so many questions when I first came in.

I almost ran to the examination room. I opened the door slowly.

He was lying on the table. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"You're here."

"What happened Edward?"

"Nothing serious."

"Alice said you… collapsed."

I saw something flash in his eyes.

"I lost my direction that is all."

"Direction?"

"Yes, my sense. I lost direction of where the beast went! and its scent."

"Did you end up hunting at all?"

"I eventually caught it, I had some help... Once I drank..."... He shook his head.

"What?"

"I came back to _camp_ , and then went blank."

"Blank! You passed out?"

"That's impossible Bella."

I felt myself get angry, was Edward keeping things from me. He gently took my hands in his.

"I seem to have lost consciousness, I don't remember anything."

I sat next to him on the table. He didn't look upset or like he felt bad, but I wanted to comfort him. He started to move away from me as he usually did when I came too close. Then he stopped and looked at me. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Carlisle wants to take another sample of my venom now."

"What did he find in the last one?"

"Nothing, he just said there was a slight change in the consistency of it."

He looked at me peculiarly again, he moved his head slightly; it looked like he wanted to come closer to me. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I heard Carlisle voice.

"Will you excuse us for a moment Bella?" He asked gently. "There is something I must check with Edward."

"Sure."

I walked outside the room and closed the door behind me. I lingered where I was for a minute and then leaned against the wall.

I could hear Carlisle voice.

"Are you positive? "How are they different?"

"I hear them, but it sounds like static, I don't hear everyone at one time anymore. Fragments, bits and pieces… and not complete thoughts.''

My eyes widened. Edward had already told me the voices sounded different to him now.

…

Eventually I had ended up back in the living room, Carlisle was still checking Edward. He was probably taking a sample of his venom. Alice kept me company for a little while, but then Carlisle had to ask her some questions. She had been in the distance when Edward collapsed, she hadn't seen it coming, and she had only seen Emmett's and Jasper's decision to carry him back. When they arrived here and she realized Edward was still unconscious, she had come for me. It felt like hours waiting in the dark. I felt my eye lids closing. I had refused to fall asleep, making myself stay awake in spite of Alice's suggestions to rest. I felt so tired inside my heart and mind. I let my head lay on the armrest and felt my eyes close.

I felt cool fingers on my forehead. I snapped my eyes open.

"Bella you should already be home now." Edward smiled crookedly at me.

I looked outside through the glass windows. There was barely any light in the sky.

"Edward. How is everything? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now." He rolled his eyes.

He blinked and moved my hair away from my face. He sat next to me. He stared at me intently, with a curious expression. He blinked then ran his hand over my arm. I sat up straighter. I wanted to ask him if something was wrong.

"School is going to start in a few hours." He helped me up from the couch.

Carlisle came in. He looked at Edward pointedly.

"We all still have to go to school." Edward shrugged.

"What happened?" I asked Carlisle.

"We don't know yet Bella. Edward to my immense relief does not seem to be ill. Nerveless we will be watchful. His symptoms are the most perplexing thing I have ever seen. The nature of our existence limits knowledge of our biology, except that we remain the same. That he is experiencing any _change_ is odd."

There was a cold breeze, someone had come in. Edward froze, he looked at me oddly.

"What?"

Edward looked over at Carlisle. "There seems to be another peculiar… detail."

"What is that?"

Edward looked at me. "Bella's scent doesn't tempt me."

"You've mastered control?"

"Her scent does not smell as… appealing to me."

Carlisle was closer to Edward. "What do you mean son?"

"Just that her scent doesn't seem to be the same, it doesn't seem to be as powerful as usual."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle pondered. "Edward I would like to try something."

Edward looked irritated. "No."

"I'm here, Perhaps if you could try to be less cautious." Carlisle reasoned.

"I don't like it."

"I'll try anything if it helps." I said to both of them.

I didn't know what they were going to do.

"Very well..." Carlisle was satisfied. "Bella could you come over here please?"

I stood in the middle of the room. Edward stood in front of me and Carlisle stood in between us. I realized Carlisle was close to us, to prevent a possible accident. Before I felt chills, I shrugged it off, Edward would never hurt me.

"Go ahead." Carlisle encouraged Edward.

Edward closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. I held my breath, why would Edward feel differently about my scent now. Were his senses failing him? He opened his eyes and grimaced in disgust, as he always did when his mouth watered to my scent.

"She still has a temping scent... but it's bearable, she's not as tantalizing to me.''

Carlisle looked worried again. "Well it's possible this is a temporary result of last night or it could be a side effect of whatever is happening."

"Whatever it is, it's similar to Edward's other physical anomalies." Jasper responded.

Emmett and Alice came in through the window. Edward was leading me towards the front door.

"I'll take her back." Alice chimed. Her voice was back to that peppy tone.

"What does everyone know?" I asked the room.

"I still say it was the rain." Jasper said in a positive tone.

"I admit, things began to change after that incident." Edward remarked.

"We should take samples..." Jasper continued.

"Excellent idea..." Carlisle's eyes pondered something. "Whatever the cause. It may help to find answers to the cause of this affliction."

The door flung open. Esme and Rosalie came into the room. Esme ran and threw her arms around Edward. "Edward, what happened to you? Do you feel better?"

I felt like I was intruding. He comforted her, saying in a light voice that he was fine. He sounded like he did, when he was telling me everything was _fine_.

Carlisle informed the room that my scent had lost some of its appeal to Edward. There was silence, everyone just froze and stared at me and Edward.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rosalie said in an annoyed tone.

"We should take samples." Jasper said again.

"It has already been a few weeks since the rain." Edward answered.

"It will have to be soil samples..." Carlisle replied.

They started speaking so fast in vampire speed.

Alice took me home. Edward said he would be back to drive me to school.

…

We were eating lunch. I had an apple and some food on my plate. I didn't pick much today. I was tired, I had been awake most of the night and now I was having a hard time staying awake. Edward picked up the apple and twirled it in his hand.

"I detect a faint smell to the apple."

"You can smell the apple?"

"Barely."

"Don't you always?" I assumed Edward could smell every little detail.

"All food usually smells the same to us, an unappealing musty smell with no distinguishing characteristic."

I had flashes of when he first said it… _tasted_ like dirt.

He brought the apple closer to his face. "I can smell the faint scent of the apple accompanied by it."

I blinked. "Could you eat it, "Does it smell good?"

"Ugh." He put the apple down. "It still smells terrible to me."

He didn't seem sick. We spent the day close to one another, I kept asking him how he felt, and he always said he felt fine. His family had wanted to accompany him everywhere, especially Emmett and jasper, Edward insisted that it was best if he just spent the day near me. He told me the idea of being babysitted was appalling to him. All the same Edward had to check up with Carlisle as soon as school was out.

He met me outside of Jim class. I looked up at him. I thought! I noticed... his face was _different?_ He smiled crookedly at me. His cheeks, looked like they had a pink tint to them.

My turn to shake my head. I blinked.

He was pale white again. I shook my head again... seeing things.

"Are you alright?" He steadied me.

"I'm fine." I replied

His skin was... _chalky_? I couldn't really tell what was different about his face. Is that what it was like to be pale for vampires?

…..

The next day was the same as before. Edward refused to have babysitters. They didn't know if it was good or bad, that he wasn't tempted by my scent, as far as Edward was concerned it was a good thing. He would come to my house tonight, hell or high water, "No pun intended." He was tired of the _fawning_ over. Mr. Birdie's class was terrible. Edward glared daggers at Tyler for staring at me. Mr. Birdie was extra irritated today, he asked Edward a question to get at least "one satisfactory answer, from a student today." Edward didn't say anything; he just stared at the board. It looked like he was thinking. My heart stopped. I put my pencil down. My attention was on Edward, along with the rest of the class. He gave Mr. Birdie the answer. I asked him about it later. Was he just dragging out the suspense in class?

Edward was still smart and remembered everything, but he said his mind wasn't retaining it as quickly. He had to think about things for a moment before he snapped them out. I laughed and said, "That's what all of us feel most of the time." It was slight, but he could notice the differences, he thought it was possible that it would be a gradual _change_ that would lead to something. He did not make much of it, but I could tell he was worried. I was worried.

…..

We were in our meadow. Edward told me he was coming here after school. I insisted to come along. He was here to take samples of the plants and soil.

"I think its hopeless Edward! It was already too long ago."

"More than likely, but we must cover every possible avenue." He filled a glass phial with soil. One of three he had taken.

We walked all over the meadow. I tripped over a giant branch. Edward caught me. He took the branch from the ground and looked at it curiously. He took it into his left hand and squeezed.

It did not crush the tree. Edward looked at his grip. He turned it over and around. We both stared at the very large branch clutched in his hand. He brought it closer to his face, as if he wanted to look closer, an odd gesture coming from him. I realized what he was looking at. His skin had a strange tint, like a chalky yellow. I jumped…. my turn to look closer. He lifted his hand holding up the branch and squeezed, it began to crumble. My eyes widened. Was he using his full strength? He suddenly used both hands and snapped it, breaking it in two, and threw it. He looked at me with a blank expression. My eyes were as wide as saucers.

I could hear ringing.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Yes.''

Edward did not respond but I could hear a voice on the other line.

"We'll be right there." He snapped his phone shut. "We have to go."

"Who was it?"

"Carlisle, He wants to see us."

He lifted me onto his back.

"What does he want to talk to us about?"

"He has a theory, to what he thinks is happening."


	7. Theory

Edward was running at almost full speed. He was just as interested as I was, to find out what Carlisle had to say. I could barely see the trees around me as Edward flew through the woods. It was a different path this time. It was probably because we were coming from our meadow to the Cullen's home this time. Edward slowed his pace. The white mansion finally came into view. Edward set me down.

"Do you think he knows what is wrong now?" I asked.

"I don't know."

We came inside quietly. Edward led me into the living room.

"He may not be here yet." Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me a moment."

I nodded.

Edward disappeared out the window.

I sat down on the sofa and waited. I looked down at my hands. Whatever Carlisle had to say, I had a feeling it was finally, the answer.

I looked up. Carlisle was in the room. I jumped.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Carlisle…"

I started to feel that terrible feeling in my chest again.

"Is he going to be Okay?"

"It's alright Bella."

"I just wish I knew what's wrong?" I was trying to read Carlisle's golden eyes, as if I could read his mind like Edward could.

"I am going to try to explain what I believe is happening." He smiled. "Edward is coming."

Edward was suddenly in the room. He came near me. Edward was looking at Carlisle intently.

They met each other's eyes. Edward looked slightly irritated almost frustrated. Carlisle's expression turned solemn.

"I don't have any idea what you're going to say." Edward said in a matter of fact tone.

His words confused me.

Carlisle looked at Edward understanding the problem. They started speaking quickly. I caught some of what they said.

"I have ….noticed some things"…..

"I may have an explanation."

"Do you have any impression?"

"I know you wish to speak with us, and that there is no one else in the house."

Didn't Edward know what Carlisle was thinking?

Then I realized. Edward can't read Carlisle's mind. He said that he heard static and that People's thoughts were fuzzy.

Edward looked at me then Carlisle.

"He has something he wants to say to us." Edward said calmly.

Edward sat on the sofa next to me. Edward looked like he was concentrating, with a faraway look in his eye. He was trying to find his thoughts, read his mind.

"I have a theory."

Carlisle met our eyes. Carlisle's expression was one I had never seen on him before.

"I think I have an idea what is happening to you Edward." "Bella.'' He nodded in my direction.

We both looked at him. I waited with baited breath.

"I believe Edward is transforming into a human!" 

I felt my heart stop. Carlisle's face was gentle and sincere. He seemed to be sure of what he said, with no doubt in his mind. I stared at Edward. Edward looked at Carlisle then me, my shocked expression reflected in his black eyes. In spite of the surprise he didn't seem doubtful.

"What could have possible caused something like this. "How is this even possible?" Edward asked.

"I can feel confident that it was the rain that began the change. As for the how ore even if it's possible… I am at a loss to understand or explain it. In all the years I've lived, I have never heard of a vampire changing back into a human… or of the transformation of becoming a vampire reversing itself! I am certain there is no account of a vampire's humanity being restored."

"Yes… After the storm I felt a miniscule difference. I couldn't put my finger on it until a few weeks ago."

I squeezed my hand around his at the memory. He let me tangle his cold fingers through mine.

"I admit. I have felt as if, I have been experiencing a change. "I do not feel sick, yet…I feel different, uncomfortably so."

"It is just a theory. At this point it is pure speculation."

I'm sure my heart was beating differently. Edward must hear it. Could it be true? Is Edward turning into a human?

Edwards's fingers unconsciously played with mine.

"Can a vampire turn human?" I asked Carlisle.

"We don't know, if it possible to _turn_ human?" He looked at Edward. "If it is possible, then that would mean that there still is human DNA, in you."

Carlisle's eyes shifted towards me. "If there is some human in him, there is human material in all of _us_. Something caused a chain reaction. If it was indeed yellow rain, it unleashed something to go backwards. It caused the vampire transformation to reverse itself."

"You are turning _back_ into a human." I said in shock.

"He appears to be…" Carlisle replied.

My hand unconsciously squeezed Edward's.

"If you're not becoming a human being, I am positive you are still experiencing a _change_ , into somethingother than a vampire."

"Yes! It matches my symptoms of what I have been feeling. The human hypothesis is the most reasonable explanation."

"I am going to run some test, unfortunately as of now your test have been fruitless. If the process continues, we may have more results. It would be best if I could run test on something of a tangible nature."

"We have just now, returned from the meadow. I have a variety of samples."

"Yes the samples. I need those."

Edward held up a flask. "I retrieved material from different spots of the meadow. We took samples of soil, plant and water."

I took my little flask from my pocket.

"I'm sure the current moisture is way past its use." Edward placed them together on the table.

"Any information we can acquire is pertinent to the situation."

"What is happening Carlisle? Is my…" Edward paused "….. Physical form changing?"

"It is a gradual change. You seem to be regenerating into another kind of existence, a transformation of sorts."

"What caused it?"

"I have no idea. I am going to visit someone in Italy who might be able to give us answers."

"Is there a time limit on this?" Edward asked with consideration.

Carlisle eyes darkened.

"No. I believe it will be gradual until you are physically changed. Never the less it may become severe….one day you will be completely different, as your new form."

Edward nodded. His expression dark, He seemed to be concentrating, trying to consider every possibility.

"How is everything else Edward?"

"When we came in, I could not understand your thoughts in a reasonable order. Even now, a fraze or word here or there is all I hear."

"It is possible you may lose your gifts Edward."

I realized Carlisle meant more than just his mind reading ability. Edward seemed impassive to Carlisle's observations.

I was quiet and worried. What would happen if Edward turned into a human? Would Edward not be a vampire anymore? He would change. Would the actual change be bad for him? How would Edward feel about not being able to do things? He was sick all the time.

My mind was buzzing. Then it hit me…. Edward wasn't sick! He was just becoming like a human, turning into a man. Humans can't do the things vampires can. Humans don't hunt and jump off cliffs. Humans don't run faster than anything else that lives. They're not strong like vampires. People don't smell things the way vampires do. It all fits... everything fits. What we thought was Edward being sick. Was Edward being less like a vampire?

"Italy?" Edward asked skeptically.

Carlisle eyes met Edward's. Then he blinked. Carlisle always met Edward's eyes if he wanted to tell him something without speaking. Edward had noticed too. It was a habit that was hard for even vampires to break.

"I am going to travel to a location far away from the Volturi. Perhaps somewhere remote, I have already written a letter."

"What is the Volturi?" I asked them.

"It's the vampires I showed you in the painting, remember."

"Oh... Yea, I remember."

Edward looked at me, and brought me closer in a protective hold."

Carlisle didn't say more about it. I had a feeling they were keeping something from me again.

"I will see someone who might be able to give us answers."

"Someone?"

"Yes a vampire?"

"He is someone who claims, he understands every kind of illness that has ever existed. He wrote a book in the 14th century. The Volturi banned it. I was looking through it yesterday, and strangely enough it contains a chapter on vampires. Even stranger he describes an affliction associated with _water."_

"Water? Vampires don't bear illness, much less brought on by water?" Edward's interest was piqued.

"I would have dismissed it under ordinary circumstances. He describes how some places bore water that affected the senses of a vampire. 'Our sense' he wrote. He feared humans would use it to detour us from a location."

"Like holy water!"

Edward and Carlisle looked at me in shock. I said it without thinking, but could it be why the legend of holy water and vampires merged. I could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Whatever the cause, I am going to speak to him personally, to ascertain his version of his claims."

"May I accompany you Carlisle?"

"That would be wise. I will speak with him first of course to arrange a meeting. "It is unfortunate your sense has been affected, but anything gained from the meeting should be to your benefit."

"Spectacular timing." Edward said cynically.

There was thunder outside.

Edward rolled his eyes. "More rain."

"I should take Bella home; it has been hours after school. Charlie will wonder where she is."

"Of course! Edward, do not forget that we must continue to monitor your progress closely."

"All the more now… We will speak about this tomorrow and I will be here for the meeting."

"I want to be here." I crossed my arms.

"We will come back tomorrow."

Edward looked up at Carlisle.

"I can still hear _that_.''

Carlisle smirked.

"I am at peace Edward, to know you will not be lost to us."

I shivered at Carlisle's words.

"This will all be resolved, whatever the outcome may be." Carlisle said with conviction.

Edward did not reply.

…

Edward closed the door behind us. Edward walked by my side without saying a word or looking at me. We walked to his car slowly. I didn't know what to say. My head was spinning with unease. Edward opened the door of his Volvo for me. He didn't meet eyes with me. He let me in, and closed it. He walked to his side at regular speed. He got in picked up his keys and put them in the ignition. Then he looked right at me. He looked into my eyes for a long moment, his black eyes expressionless. Then he grinned.


	8. Meeting

**AN: Hello everyone! I am posting another chapter of this story. It has been quite a while; I just wanted to let everyone know that I will not abandon this story. My time has just been very preoccupied with the book I am in the process of publishing. I am here again, and I will be posting chapters at available moments. Enjoy!**

He was driving quickly through the winding roads. We were on our way to the Cullen's mansion, in his Volvo. I was watching him closely. I felt tense. I would look at him at any turn or opportunity. He would glance at me every so often and smile. In fact if it wasn't for the driving quickly, he seemed almost euphoric. The fast speed put me uncharacteristically at ease. It was something normal, well normal for Edward anyways.

The white mansion had come into view. He drove up much closer than usual to his home, and stopped the car. Edward had explained that it would be a family meeting that everyone would be having, and that I would be attending. They had one every so often, when serious matters presented themselves.

I felt as if I had just left. It had been just yesterday when Carlisle had given us his _theory_. Somewhere in me I knew it was the answer. Edward had been quiet after that. He hadn't stayed over, but he had kissed me tenderly before he left last night.

I started to think again about the things I had noticed the last few weeks. Edward had shaken his head (become dizzy). The hunting trip! There had been tiny things different about him. Was that just a transformation? Was he transforming into… Or better said was he changing back into a human? I became unreasonable frightened. Carlisle didn't know for sure yet. What if Edward was turning into something else, something bad, like another kind of vampire or, what if he really was sick? Can vampires be treated or cured?

Edward snapped his fingers. "What is my Bella thinking?"

"I'm thinking if it's actually what Carlisle said."

"I feel the truth of what Carlisle said in everything that has happened." He shook his head. "I have felt like just that, a change. I would like to be certain, my logical mind will investigate. But! It is what is happening Bella. I know it."

My heart felt nervous at the thought.

"Another explanation is impossible..." He continued. "More facts are nearly as fruitless, nearly as tangible as faith yet as reliable as evidence. Ever since I have experienced the changes, it has affected my very being Bella, it has all been different yet my very essence has changed into something else, something … more human."

He hesitated as if his eyes searched for something far away. "I am changing into something else, that now upon second consideration can only be described as human. Ever since I've felt these symptoms Bella, my senses have put my sense of being somewhere else, in a place with you. They changed me, they have not failed me."

He bounced the keys in his hand, "Shall We."

…

They surrounded the table. Edward pulled the chair out for me. Emmett and Rosalie were the only ones surprised at my presence. Alice had a blank expression and she just kept looking at me and Edward, Rosalie said something so fast to Edward, I could not make it out.

"There are some things we must discuss, it is best if we are all here to avoid confusion." Carlisle said.

Jasper nodded in the affirmative. Rosalie looked at me as if I was an intrusion. They all started to ask Carlisle questions about Edward. Edward looked like we were discussing the weather, completely at ease.

"I can't see the future; it is all murky where Edward is concerned." Alice answered a question that was asked too quickly for my ears.

The table erupted then, with a mixture of concern and panicked questions. Carlisle asked Alice gently if she could elaborate on what she did notice about Edward's future.

"I can't see what is happening or any change with it, his choices are all knotted up as well. It's almost blank or foggy."

I looked at Edward. He just shrugged.

Carlisle seemed to consider her answer. "It may somehow be related to the oddity of the situation."

The room became a buzz. Everyone was asking, almost too quickly for me, why everything about Edward was going wrong.

"I have a theory that may explain Edward's strange symptoms." Carlisle responded.

Carlisle started to explain to them about Edward's symptoms and that he had speculated on what was causing them. He started to explain the results of the test he had run on Edward. I thought not for the first time living an eternity must have taught them an endless amount of patience.

"Were traveling to Italy to be sure." Carlisle said.

"What is wrong?" Esme asked.

"It is just theory." Carlisle repeated. "Edward is experiencing a change. It appears to me, from what I have been able to observe, Edward is transforming into a human."

The room had become super still. All their eyes focused on Edward. Edward said nothing. He just kept his fingers interlocked in front of him. It was as if all of them, with the exception of Carlisle and Edward, had simultaneously become statues. Esme's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, but from what I've gathered, Edward is not ill, he is changing, and _he_ appears to be certain."

"Yes." Edward replied. "I agree with Carlisle's hypothesis."

"Wow man! Really? How?'' Emmett burst out.

Edward shrugged.

"Vampires don't change into humans. Humans change into vampires." Emmett said perplexed.

"No your still a vampire, we don't change… or change into humans, they change into us. It does truly seem like a reasonable explanation to what has been happening, especially considering his symptoms." Jasper speculated.

"He is changing into a human." I said aloud. I was surprised at the sound of conviction in my voice.

"He is changing _back_ into a human Bella." Carlisle corrected.

"Back into a human." Rosalie echoed.

"We don't experience change, which oddly enough gives the human hypothesis as a viable one." Carlisle answered.

Emmett was in shock, he looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward." Emmett said it like Edward had just received the worst kind of news. Like death.

Edward didn't respond.

Rosalie was intently staring at Edward.

Esme hugged Edward, "You're going to be alright Edward," She was almost in tears.

Edward's eyes softened, and he returned the hug comfortingly.

"I feel the truth of what Carlisle has speculated, in everything that has happened." Edward said out loud, to the room.

Jasper and Alice had no expression, it's like they almost expected it.

…

The next day of school was kind of slow. I just kept watching Edward, Edward didn't talk much. The Cullen's just stared at us. They would randomly glance at us or stare at our table, they looked shocked and curious… mostly curious… it reminded me of how everyone looked at them on my first day of school here in Forks…. That time ago. As we sat for lunch, they kept staring. Edward remained expressionless, and didn't look in their direction. He just played with his, or better said my food. Crumble a granola bar or twirl my fruit on his fingers at an extremely fast speed. I stared at him. He would smile or grin at me at different times as the day passed.

Jasper's face was blank as he watched us pass or eat. I never saw such an intense look on Rosalie's face. Not even the first time Edward had brought me over for "dinner," uninvited or without warning.

Edward kissed my hair, and ran his hand over my arm. I closed my eyes, and I was sure my heart was beating faster. He was closer to me today; he seemed to have more physical contact with me than usual. He would randomly put his arm around me as the afternoon passed.

Emmett and Jasper walked by our table without saying a word. They passed Edward a note. He read it and looked toward there table.

"How are you feeling?" Alice mouthed to him.

Edward answered with a grin. "Intoxicated by Bella's presence.''

My eyes narrowed at him.

He laughed.

I crossed my arms. He was the one who dazzled people.

…..

We gathered around the parking lot. School was finally over. Not that I had payed much attention to it. I had never been so unaware of what happened in class before. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were watching Edward from across the lot. Edward was hardly paying attention to them.

We were more worried about it than he was. I was afraid for him. What if this wasn't what it was at all? What if the change was so hard for him, he wouldn't be alright? What if he transformed into something else, not human ….

"What is My Bella thinking?" He asked again.

"Are you in pain?"

He looked like he was considering my question.

My eyes widened.

''Why don't you answer me?" I demanded.

He shook his head. "I have known worse pain."

My mouth fell open. Could he really be saying _any_ pain was no big deal?

"It's nothing that can't be dealt with." He said. "Most of the _sensations_ are disorientation. Nothing other compared to discomfort."

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked him.

"What?"

"That this is beyond your control?" It was strange to me that he didn't seem to be concerned or even preoccupied by the fact that this _bizarre_ thing was probably happening to him.

"When the mystery of this riddle is solved, most of the bewilderment and discomfort of the unknown will vanish."

His eyes were twinkling, in an expression I had never seen on him before. He sounded so calm, as he talked about this experience beyond his control. It reminded me of the time he had told me about, _what he was_ , except he was more relaxed now.

"What if something happens and you're hurt?" My voice stayed steady.

"We will find answers in Italy."

"You're going to Italy."

He touched my cheek. "I'm still coming back to you Bella."

"This can't be happening." I put my hand over his tightened fist, it was cold and hard. I ran my hand down his pale face. His skin was cold and smooth. He closed his eyes. His long eyelashes blinked. How could someone change? How could a vampire change? Would he become different? His skin... his attributes… What would happen?

"What if it happens completely?" I asked with wonder, yet I felt a kind of fearful dread.

"All I can say Bella, is that I hope it does."

 **AN: I hope everyone liked that. Happy Reading!**


	9. Strange Creature

They were packing quickly! Edward and Carlisle were going to Italy together. Edward was apprehensive about this trip; something about traveling to Italy made him uncomfortable. I didn't know how long he would be gone. Carlisle had been hoping to arrange the meeting somewhere else.

"I can be a benefit. I can still read minds to an extent." Edward said.

"But you can't read thoughts the same, they sound different." Esme was still nervous about Edward's condition.

"What are you going to do?" I asked worried.

"Carlisle located a witness, so we can discover once and for all what is happening." He declared tossing a dark green duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I'll be back soon." Edward said cheerfully.

I knew Edward would be gone soon as the day wore on. He would be traviling the conventional way on an airplane to Italy, then he and Carlisle would travel on foot. He told me he would keep in touch, but that if he didn't call it just would be because he was unable, most likely in the presence of other _vampires,_ and that he would be coming back to me. He would go hunting right before he left to board the airplane. I felt better that it was Carlisle who was with him, I think Esme felt the same way.

My phone buzzed.

"Edward."

"Bella were going to Italy, we should be back soon."

I could tell his voice had a tense edge to it.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when we return."

…...

"What about exposure?" Jasper asked retorically.

"He might not be able to come back to school." Alice replied in a cheerful tone.

Would Edward start to look different? Would his appearance change? He was physically transforming, wouldn't that show. He would look human, and different.

I was curious to know if he would look like the Edward we all knew. Jasper and Alice had been talking about it all morning. I started picturing every kind of scenario. People at Forks looking and thinking something had changed. Would someone like Mike or Jessica be shocked. Jasper was right. It would be exposure, except of being human not a vampire.

"Our attributes may become significant." Jasper said.

Alice said something I couldn't understand with a giggle.

"It would bring attention to our unusual appearance, and an immediate difference from one day to the next, it could bring exposure." Jasper's voice was impassive.

I wondered if it would be a change from one day to the next.

We were sitting around together. Well Jasper, me and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at their usual spot. Rosalie was staring intenetly at us. Alice, I and Jasper had become closer ever since this had started happening to Edward, spending time together each day, me asking about Edward, Alice hoping for the best, and Jasper keeping me informed. Rosalie most likely had noticed. I wondered if that's what was bothering her.

"We still don't know if that's what it is." I said again nervously.

"Whatever it is, I think the cause is directly related to the effect. They'll find clues and will figure it out, no harm will come to him Bella."

I felt the most at ease, when Jasper would say that. Probably because he made me feel the most at ease as well.

Alice looked thouroughly put out.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing."She pouted sadly.

"Is it… Edward?" I was imediatly alert.

"No he's giddish about the whole thing." She was irritated.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't see why your so unreasonable about this Bella?"

"About what? I wasn't doing anything."

Our conversation had been nice, except that I was worried about Edward.

"Your not yet, but I can tell your going to be unreasonable about it."

Jasper was intently organizing his plate of food, in seperate neat little piles.

"You didn't tell me, but I already know that it's your birthday next week."

Alice was right I was going to be very _unreasonable_ about this. My heart stopped, I was not going to have birthday. I thought about Edward.

"How could you bring this up at a time like this?" I was outraged.

"Common Bella, how often do you have a birthday? It's a special day, youll be eighteen."

"No." All I could think, was that Edward was seventeen.

"No presents Alice."

"Oh, you should have a party." She said in her bell tone voice.

I tried to be furious.

"Absolutely not! No parties."

"Jasper." She turned her head. "You'll help me make her happy about the presents won't you?"

He had been expressionless through the whole conversation.

"Well that depends Alice."He answered.

She crossed her arms. I would have laughed at her expression, if I wasn't still put out that she mentioned my birthday was coming.

I started to ask about Edward.

Rosalie walked up and stopped. We all just looked at her. She mett eyes with me and looked at Jasper and Alice. She didn't seem as hostil as usual.

"Is Edward alright?"She asked.

"We don't know yet, but it doesn't seem like he is in fatal danger."Jasper answered.

"He'll be fine." Alice said.

She looked at all of us.

"I'm sure he'll be alright."She said politely.

She turned and walked out. I stared at her wide eyed. Alice's mouth was open. Emmett followed Rosalie, he winked at us as he passed. They whent out the glass doors.

I sighed.

I was more worried about Edward, but there was no way I was celebrating my birthday.

…...

Edward (Pov)

I felt uncomfortable being far away from Bella. Especially in this land. Carlisle promised, that we would stay far away from the Volturi. The situation made me nervous. Neither one of our minds was safe from Aro. I would have preffered that we simply observed whatever happened, and let the chips fall where they may. But Carlisle insisted that would not be necessary, that precautions would simply be taken to stay away from the Volturi. Now here we both were.

Carlisle generally drove the speed limit. The green country spread out before us, an ancient place, with ancient creatures and their history.

I felt different. Hunting didn't nourish me as it once did. I had believed I was stricken ill. My senses failed me, only now I realized it could be senses of a more natural existence. Could it be possible? Should I dare hope for such a miracle? Was I worthy? Carlisle had gone through books and books searching for possible explanations, trying to track down this anomalous vampire condition. This exerpt was strange, and his philosophy previously would not have been worthy of second consideration.

 _The water, spits, burns us as poison, we have no affliction or virus, for demons cannot harm us. This affliction removes are gifts and the swift speed of being creatures of the night, for it will behold us into utter stillness. Beware the_ _ **Water**_ _for it only comes once every one hundred and a fourth Years, when the moon is full…_

I could not help but be amused at the ancient analogy of illness and demons. Water! There was the similarity to recent events, to my situation. He made no mention of a vampire's humanity. It read that our supernatural abilitys were affected or removed by the water; it made no mention of our existence transforming back into a human.

It could still be a benefit to attend this _visit_ , in spite of my gift having been compromised by my _affliction._ I could still read the thoughts of others, not consistently and the thoughts of crowds were not clear, until I focused with difficulty. It was gradual, the loss of my gift. It seemed to be gradual, the loss of everything. Only now there was hope that it would not be the loss of _everything._

I could hardly read Carlisles thoughts, just some words here or there. Some days they were more clear than others. I hoped I would have better luck with the mind of this vampire.

"It was he who wrote the book?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I would have thought it would be a human, who would have been concerned with what made a vampire weak."

"As a human, he concerned himself with cures for man, and what would harm or weaken supernatural creatures. In his time such things were considered an excepted part of reality." Carlisle swiftly turned the car, the road extended over more open country. "During his explorations he unfortunately ran into a real one of our kind. He survived the attack."

I tried to picture that.

"Now he concerns himself with the knowledge of human illnesses, cures, _and_ the physical wellbeing of vampires. Which admittedly does not give him much to dote on! He currently would like to publish a book for the reading of vampires. The Volturi has allowed him to endeavor in his interest, but only with the understanding that any manuscript must be presented to them first."

I felt a strange sensation in my stomach area.

"Are you well?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I rubbed my head reflexively.

We parked the car. We would reach his dwelling on foot. Our pace was steady, not full speed but enough to admire the green country side of Italy. It had been two decades, and although my last visit was forever imprinted in my perfect memory, there was something about the pastures and color that emenated peace now. We had never visited this vampire, the town would be new, even to Carlisle. In passing I asked a local in Italian which turn to take in the fork of the road. His eyes widened at my appearance. He answered me nervously. The nighttime hour combined with my presence could make any human feel discomfort. I could tell in his mind, there were rapid images of a vampire, that was all I could read. I assumed it was he, who we were here to see today. Carlisle thanked him, he seemed to relax at that. Are pace quickened when we were not in view of humans.

We were growing closer. My eyes started blinking rapidly; my vision became blurry when I focused on the distance, and then focused once again.

"Remember. Anything you may, or may not read, is not necessary! We can only try." Carlisle said.

"Yes, this is one visit in Italy I truly wish to attend." I replied.

I could tell Carlisle could be faster than me, but he kept his stride with mine. We were actually near the same speed now.

…

Carlsile held up the little map, "He says it should be near here."

The vampire had sent Carlisle a map to his address, would wonders ever cease?

"Right there." I pointed at the x.

We traveled through the quiet town, most of the inhabitants were asleep in there beds. His home resided deep in the forest. We reached the edge of the woods, then broke out into a run. This _Mr. Romano_ must travel far away from this region to hunt. We reached this little path made of stone.

The little path was narrow made of rock. We treaded lightly. We approached the little house, it was not made of stone but of wood, similar to a cabin. It was a two story little house with a window facing the road on the second floor above us.

There was a paper on the door, it read...

 _Carlisle may enter._

I raised my eyebrows. We knocked first, then we entered.

"Andrea," Carlisle called out politely.

There was extremely fast movement, all around suddenly. He was a skittish vampire, and he moved back and forth in front of us from one side of his home to the other.

"Hello, I have come calling, as I wrote in my letter." Carlisle's voice was courteous.

He paused nearly too quickly for my eyes then continued to move.

"Youve come to speak about the topic we agreed on." He muttered hidden somewhere. He held still long enough for us to get a glimpse of him. Then dashed away.

He was all in brown; he kept darting and moving with speed, he did not want either of us to see him clearly.

"Any knowledge from you would be well apreciated."Carlisle voiced.

He was a vampire that shifted nervously. Was it possible for vampires to be fearful, of course the Volturi had doled there share of harassment to him, deeming in him the need to take caution what he shared with humans as well as vampires.

"I am Carlisle, this is my son Edward. "I have interest, only to speak of the exerpt from your book, on the collections of illness. I asked for your copy a century ago."

He stopped at that. His eyes focused on me then on Carlisle. He was well groomed, his clothes were not in modern vogue, his eyes were black. He truly looked like a being from another time.

"I wrote that as a human, the knowledge is accurate to the time period. Only that very passage mentions are existence."

I could not make much of the mind of this vampire, his thoughts were as irratic as his movement. The distinct thought of caution prevailed over all others.

"My interest is to know how much validity there is to that one passage." Carlisle asked.

"In spite of it being written during my human life, everything I recounted in that passage is correct. We must beware of certain things, there is a danger to us." He paused, then spoke. "Recently an event took place, on the other continent that would have been dangerous to any one of our kind within the vicinity."

I could read mixed words, and concerned thoughts in Carlisle's mind.

"It was the rain, we must stay away. It burns, it takes are strength from us. … We no longer can drink, we must hide."

"The danger is to our kind?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it is simply rain, vampires must run or find shelter... It is a poison to us….. .. It happens once every one hundred years."

"I was wondering if you could explain in more detail what you meant, when you described the water taking the strength from us?"

He seemed to be thinking it through, as if it was not only a lethal fact, but vital to all. The expressions on his face provided his internal deliberation. I could not read his thoughts.

He seemed conflicted to answer.

I walked forward. "What is it?"

He eyed me critically for a moment. "It landed on you."

It wasn't question.

"Your strength, your speed, you won't be able to hunt, you will lose it all, until you become nothing. .."

Carlisle's concerned thoughts brushed my mind once again.

"What is it?" Carlisle repeated.

"I don't know anything about what it's elements consist of." He replied.

"I took samples..." Carlisle said.

"Samples show nothing. I took some carefully the last time, I only found dirty water with a lot of copper."

"That was over one hundred years ago." I stated.

"Surely with the technology now, there is more to be found." Carlisle said.

Carlisle's eyes mett mine. I didn't catch that thought.

"Knock yourself out!" The vampire said in an uncharacteristic modern fraise.

"So you have found the cause to be a mystery... unsolved." Carlisle concluded.

"I have only found the results, the symptoms, and the final outcome."

This vampire had great difficulty revealing his secrets.

"What does it truly do." Carlisle asked.

"It turns us human."

We both were stunned. After so many year of living, this new fact even surprised Carlisle.

He sensed are shock. The vampire looked right at me.

"He will be very much like a human." Andrea continued…. "If he lives through it."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"The last ones physical stamina did not bode well, he did not survive the ordeal, he awoke dead. After 280 years of life," he shook his head.

Under normal circumstances I would feel indifferent to the thought of death. A decade ago I would not have cared one way or the other, but now with Bella I had found something to exist for.

Andrea began to explain in more detail, it's as if at last he felt more comfortable sharing his knowledge.

"I did not know this at the time I was human, I simply thought it slowed or weakened vampires, but the last time I was in Russia, a vampire dove into a river to search for a missing cuffling. He returned different, after days he began to slow and weaken, I recognized the symptoms immediately from my human days, except this time I could follow him with my speed and take account of lasting effects."

"What eventually happened to him?" Carlisle asked.

"For days and days he continued to weaken, he had a traveling friend who claimed he became wet after a storm, the strange water was in the area it appeared. They both became afflicted. I tried to treat them with rest, and they attempted to nourish themselves with more blood, but this only made them sicker."

He paused in his speech, as if he were in a far away place, then continued.

"After time a made a realization."

"What realization?" Carlisle asked.

"There physical forms were changing into a human existence, it's as if they were going through the transformation again, except this time they would change into humans."

I couldn't help it, my dead heart felt as if it would start beating again. My eyes widened, the miracle could be true.

Carlsile asked him. "What specifically happened?''

He looked morose. "Nothing, the one that had jumped in the river, the agony became unbearable, he could not move. I tried to revive him, but he simply did not last."

"Specific cause of death.''

"I assume the shock of the change is what kills."

We both froze unmoving, as we stared at him.

Carlisle composed himself. "You mentioned there was two of them, what happened to the other vampire?"

"He ran off, He was losing his strength at a rapid rate."

Andrea walked over to his giant wooden desk at a slow speed. He had abandoned his agitated movement.

"I received a letter from him a year later, he was most melancholy, he begged I help him. He seemed to be forced to live his life as a human. I have not heard from him since, I assume he died, having lived as a mere mortal."

His voice held the tragic memory. He considered it a fate worse than _death._

I could feel a smile break across my face. I hadn't felt this elated since… Bella said she loved me. I felt positively giddish.

…

We were driving away now. I hadnt spoken much. Carslisle made passing comments on how little we still knew. I could tell he was concerned.

My phone buzzed.

 _Alice._

"Hello."

"Edward! There's something really important I have to talk to you about."

"What is it Alice?"

"Bella's birthday!"

"Alice that's a week away."

"But It's all going to be hard, because Bella is being difficult."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait Edward. How did everything go?"

"You'll hear all about it when we return. Say hi to everyone, and Bella."

I heard her agree, as I ended the call.

"Why did Alice call?" Carlisle asked politely.

"To remind me of Bella's birthday."

"She probably has seen most of what has happened."

Alice had seen alot, but she seemed blind to my future as of late. Would she see the outcome?

Possibly not!

"I feel fatigued." I said aloud.

I was weary, as if the excursion today had taxed my physical form. Hunting apealed to me.

"I feel quite thirsty." I told him.

Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed. I tried to pin point the dominant words of his unfocused thoughts.

"Do you think hunting might sustain your vigor."

Carlisle was doubtful that hunting would revitalize me. The trip we had taken before we had left, had not been that successful.

I rubbed my midsection reflexively.

"I don't know, but I could use a mountain lion right now."


	10. Change

I was nervous and anxiously waiting for Edward. I was tempted to drive to his house. He was coming back today. What had happened in Italy? What was the final answer?

Alice was nervous too.

"You don't see anything Alice?" I asked her again.

She blinked.

"Most of Edward's future is tied up in knots."

She was keeping something from me, I could tell.

"What is it Alice?"

"Nothing." There was doubt in her voice. "I can't be sure what the outcome of their conversation was. It's difficult to see Edward's future." She was looking into the distance, trying to see what only she could.

I played with my fork. I didn't have an appetite today.

"Edward's future is very confused." Her eyebrows furrowed.

Jasper hadn't come to school, he had called in sick to be there when Carlisle arrived.

Emmett had boomed again and again, that, "Edward Should have been the one who called in sick when he left."

In which Jasper had responded, rolling his eyes, "If he felt terrible, he could always call in sick."

He had a point! Edward really could call in sick, because now he really was feeling bad most of the time. I didn't like the sound of that.

I wanted to be there when Edward came home. I wanted to know what they knew. If there was anymore reason to feel like this? If everything was going to be alright?

There would still be a reason to feel like this if…. if he was going to turn human. I put the hood over my head while I walked outside.

I saw him. He didn't move, he just looked at me with an unfathomable expression, one I had never seen before. I ran and threw my arms around him. I wanted to know what had happened and What was going on?... but right now, I was just happy that he was back here home. He put his arms around me and picked me up off my feet, as he spun me around to quickly for my senses. He held me close. He was smiling, a breathtaking smile. He leaned down and kissed me. It was an uninhibited deep kiss. I lost myself quickly. He pulled away suddenly. He remembered himself.

"I'm glad your back." I said.

"I'm happy to be back, near you."

"What happened? Is it… what we think? Is Carlisle right?"

He hesitated. "From what we can tell, it appears to be."

He told me about the vampire they had seen in Italy, and what he had told them. I couldn't believe my ears. He poured out the whole story.

"There was a vampire, he ran off before Romano could examine him. He sent him a letter, he had lived out his life as a human." He smiled at that part.

That night I was quiet but stunned. Edward stayed with me. I left my light on longer than usual. I just couldn't sleep. I leaned up against him, his arm around my shoulder. I didn't feel cold even with him so close. My blanket covered us.

There was something about his face, what I remembered, his skin had a chalkiness, before he had left. Did he feel different? He was sick before.

"Edward how do you feel?"

"Quite at ease, I cannot say the same for you Bella, you should calm yourself, I can hear your heart racing."

"Is it possible to turn human?"

"Apparently it is possible. That is what… he saw with his own eyes. It is just not common." He paused, "That 1 in a million chance." He snapped his fingers. "Just a lucky shot, that I was there in that moment. That is what Carlisle and I have decided."

"Human in you." I whispered.

"If that's what caused it, were assuming that it brings back the human nature dormant of our humanity."

Edward didn't care what the reason was, he was just happy that he was going to be human.

"What is going to happen to you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I will most likely become as a human."

"What does that mean Edward?"

"I am as perplexed as you are, as to what that entirely entails." "From what he said the vampire will start to weaken. Basically, he started to change become different, not as a vampire… he couldn't hunt." His face straightened… "One vampire fled only to live out his days as a human."

Edward was keeping something from me again.

"What about the other vampire? What did he say about him?"

He was serious.

"His symptoms, very much matched mine. The weakening of the vampire seems to be related to a transformation."

"Edward, what happened to him?"

"He died."

…

They were watching him attentively again especially Jasper. What Edward said yesterday had stopped my heart, but Carlisle was insistent that everything would be fine. The change would be slightly gradual. That was something I couldn't process.

He kept looking at me. I couldn't tell if he was nervous or afraid. He didn't seem afraid. Out of all of us, he was the one that wasn't worried about this at all.

"I want to know what you're thinking right now." He asked.

I looked down at my hands.

"I'm thinking if this is what he said it is.. I'm worried that… it will hurt you."

He looked towards the forest. "Carlisle believes it is unlikely the transformation will kill me."

He gently took my hand in his. "I know it won't."

"What will happen Edward? One day will you just be human?"

I found myself having a hard time believing it. It was easier for me to believe Edward was a vampire, than to believe Edward was going to turn into a human.

"The change will be slightly gradual." He assured me.

"Carlisle will be watching for anything that happens." He touched my face with his fingertips, a feather light touch. "I am certain I will survive it."

We still didn't know that much about it. I looked at Edward.

He was a vampire.

All the changes that was happening to him. It wasn't common for a vampire to change back, it was unnatural, so much so that barely any vampires knew it happened. Carlisle hadn't even heard about it.

Edward brought me up the tree. I sat on the tree branch hesitantly. I loved the view, even if I wasn't crazy about being up high like this. He was looking out, towards the mountains.

"Now we can be together."

He had said it so quietly, but I realized that Edward liked that this was happening because of me. He was not afraid, because for him this was a dream come true.

"Always could." I said with conviction.

He smiled crookedly at me.

If Edward was turning into a human, he would get his wish.

The biting cold was returning. Edward blinked, then shook his head.

"Edward are you ok?"

He shook his head again. "Yes."

He looked around… "It is a strange sensation." He whispered.

"Why? What is it?"

He blinked twice looking into the distance.

"We should get down." He said.

We had to tell Carlisle, if Edward felt bad.

"I should get my phone.'' I was looking way down where my things were at the bottom of the tree.

"Yes, you shouldn't be up here with me." He looked in all directions.

He steadied himself, and carefully took me onto his back.

"Hold on."

He climbed down slowly, then took a large leap from the tree and landed. I had to close my eyes for that one.

"Edward what happened?"

"It was the heights."

"Because we were high up!" I said.

"Yes, this is not the only time it's happened, my head becomes light and…. I lose my balance."

"How?"

"I felt dizzy."

"You feel dizzy?"

Edward had gotten dizzy. Edward never gets dizzy.

…

He was sitting across the table, and staring at everything around the room. I kept thinking there was something different about his face. He was at ease, and he didn't have that tense nature, he had had since I met him. He was also happy.

Edward's eyes suddenly became black. Edward looked over at Mike Newton, across the cafeteria, his eyes tightened. His fist tightened in the middle of the table. His grip made it look like he wanted to punch him. Then he shook his head. I looked at him shocked. was he angry? I looked over at Mike Newton and then looked back.

"Can you read his mind?"

"Yes." He put his fist back in his pocket. "Enough." He mumbled.

I was still surprised over his reaction, he never liked Mike Newton, but it seemed more intense now.

"I can't stand the odious boy."

The chalky color of his face had changed. The dark shadows were more obvious. Today he didn't seem as pale. We sat across from one another. I looked up at him, and then again.

Then I noticed it.

"Edward."

He looked up at me.

"Your cheeks!"

He took my pocket mirror, and looked at his face.

I never saw his eyes widen. His face stiffened and he dropped the mirror. Mouth dropped open.

Pink cheeks! Was that what my eyes could see?

What I saw the other day had been real. I touched Edward's cheek. His temperature was different. I touched his face; the tone was different. He skin wasn't pale white, he wasn't like me, yet not pale. He put his hand over mine.

"Do you like what you see?"

I was to befuddled with amazement to think. I looked at him. He was still Edward, and looked like something different. Something supernatural! But he was starting to look human. Edward was going to be human. He looked at himself.

"There is no question now." He said looking at his reflection.

"You will be human." I said.

His eyes searched mine.

After that, I didn't know quite how to explain it. Edward was thrilled! He was happier now than I had ever seen him. There was a spark of hope in his eyes when he looked at me. The flame was ignited. He grabbed my hand with renewed passion.


	11. Water

Edward's pale complexion had returned which worried me. The color in his cheeks had been slight, but prominent enough for me to notice. I wanted to ask him all kinds of questions, but Edward insisted that Carlisle was monitoring every little detail about him closely.

Edward had announced to them that Carlisle had decided positively he was changing into a human. They didn't say that much about it. They sort of just _watched_ him, and us when we were together. I had a feeling they were just as surprised as I was about his physical changes. They probably noticed things I didn't. It had been something that shocked them. I had the impression, that for them seeing something new wasn't a common occurrence. This was something so different even for vampires to see.

Edward on the other hand just kept laughing all the way home. He drove with a grin. I had never seen him so happy. I knew why. Because it was all he ever wanted. I realized how much his existence must have tormented him since he met me.

I kept thinking about what would happen now. I realized I didn't think once about being a vampire ever since Edward had started feeling sick. I hadn't even talked about it. I had argued with Edward so many times over becoming a vampire, and now I hadn't even thought of it. Had fate made it possible for us to live life together as equals, except not the same way I always thought, but both as humans. If we were going be together as humans? Then It was a dream come true.

Edward helped me clear up the kitchen. I couldn't stop picturing his face in my mind…. with color. Edward had left right after school to bring me home, leaving his shocked family behind him to drive to their house. Apparently, Alice had known Edward wouldn't drive them home and warned to bring Emmet's truck to school. He grabbed my hand gently and grinned, he didn't ask me what I was thinking, which was odd for him.

"What will happen now?" I asked him.

"Nothing. we will go on with our every day routine like nothing is happening."

….

Things didn't just go back to normal. Everything was different.

I didn't want to celebrate my birthday, that was the end of it.

Alice was planning it! It was in two days. It didn't seem fair, I was still getting over the shock of Edward's news. They had twice as long to get used to it, because they didn't sleep. Except they weren't use to it. They would watch, stare at him over long periods of time, like statues. Emmett seemed more serious, than I was used to seeing him. He would glance at Edward with an expression of annoyance. As far as he was concerned, it was a terrible fate that had befallen Edward. Jasper didn't seem to mind, except for the physical consequences that might affect Edward, and the more immediate problems it could pose for us and him. Like me, he was still wondering if he was going to be alright. Alice was the only one that shared Edward's joy, except she was concerned with what the future would bring, especially since she couldn't see it. I would see her looking into the distance with those blank eyes. She didn't say what she saw, but I sensed her frustration that it wasn't much.

Rosalie on the other hand was sharply curious. Rosalie wasn't her angry self, but she was more intense than I had ever seen her. Out of all of them she was the one that watched us the most intently. She stared at Edward, then her eyes would focus on me. Apparently, the idea that one of them could return to their human life is what fascinated her. I found out from what Alice and Jasper said, that she had been going back to where Edward had gotten wet every few days. I didn't know what to make of it. So, I didn't say anything about it.

Carlisle was the most concerned out of all of us, except maybe me. He was concerned how the process would tax Edward's physical being, or if he would be able to take the shock. He kept the closest eye on Edward's symptoms. Jasper was his "self-appointed spy" as Edward called him, which irritated him. He would just pay attention to him and me when we were at school. Esme was the most worried. Edward would tell her gentle things to calm her. He made out like it was such a little thing that was happening to him.

Edward just ignored them. I asked him once why he didn't take off school if he wasn't feeling well? He said he wouldn't subject himself to their intense questions for a 24- hour period.

…

He needed to go hunting. He felt like he needed stamina.

He felt queasy after the experience. I drove with him to his house, he had gotten here pretty fast considering he had just been in the high mountains. He looked really pale, there was something about his face that seemed lifeless, even for a vampire.

I sat on the sofa. Esme and Alice had offered me all kinds of things to eat. I settled on a glass of water. Edward's eyes would sometimes glaze like he was looking far away… or he was dizzy?

"Edward are you okay?"

He smiled. I was the only one he didn't get angry with, if I asked how he was feeling.

"Fine."

At least Carlisle was going to examine him soon.

I sipped my water. I wasn't thirsty anymore. I set my glass on the little stand by the sofa. There very big TV was on so low I could barely hear it. The pictures flashed by, it was some news station. Come to think of it they probably could hear it anyways as low as it was.

We chatted a bit. Edward mentioned his senses still rivaled that of a vampire, so he had his doubts about the transformation. I didn't agree.

His eyes started losing focus again. He had wanted liquid he said. That's why he had needed to hunt, but the smell had made him sick. He had been unable to drink much of it. He kept talking about how he felt inside. He rubbed his stomach.

"Do you have a stomach ache?" I asked him.

He gave me a peculiar expression at that. His eyes lost focus again, and this time I called him twice, and he didn't seem to hear me. I called again panicking. Jasper was in the room immediately. Edward fell, he hit the floor hard.

Carlisle was in the room.

"Emmett, Jasper! You know what to do." Carlisle said.

Edward was on his knees.

Emmett and Jasper were on either side of him in a blink.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Edward." Carlisle grabbed his shoulder calmly.

His eyes started to come back to focus.

"My mouth is dry."

He said it so quietly. I wasn't sure he had said it.

He fell back. Carlisle caught the back of his head.

"He hasn't been able to drink right in weeks." Emmett bellowed.

.. "He Received no nourishment." Jasper said.

Carlisle brought him up. His eyes were half closed.

The way he was shaking made my heart break.

Carlisle had one arm towards me.

"Keep your distance."

I couldn't keep away. I suddenly had an idea. I reached over to my glass of water on the stand.

"Edward." I said.

His eyes seemed to focus on me.

I brought the water closer to him.

"That will just make him sicker." Emmett shouted.

Carlisle didn't make any move to stop me. Edward didn't move he just sat still. I brought the glass to his lips. He took a drink.

He leaned down. I helped him take another drink, and he swallowed. He drank more water that time. I moved the glass away. His eyes were intensely focused on me now. He was completely conscious.

"Would you like more Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"A bit more." He said.

I heard a gasp in the room. I brought the glass to his lips again. I helped him take another drink. Carlisle gently held the back of his head.

Edward stood.

They were all stunned, I barely noticed the different expressions of shock in the room.

"I guess something like this was to be expected." Jasper said quietly.

Carlisle helped Edward as he walked to the couch and sat down.

"How do you feel Edward?" Carlisle asked him.

"I do not feel unwell, but I feel a bit. …what's the word? Queasy."

"It appears Edward has begun to need _liquid._ It is only a matter of time before Edward will begin to need human nourishment." Carlisle told us.

Carlisle began to carefully push on the top of Edward's hand and wrist with his fingers.

Edward's hands were still strong, his skin still felt as hard as a diamond and he still looked like a vampire. Except for sometimes, when his cheeks had a tiny pink tint. I was the only one that noticed it. I knew what they were talking about now. What his face looked like when he wasn't feeling "Quite well."

…

Edward took me to the meadow the next morning. Much to the dismay of his brothers and Carlisle, Edward had acted like it was no big deal. Last night Alice had drove me home so Carlisle could thoroughly examine and monitor Edward. Not long after Edward had come into my room.

My eyes had popped open in the dark. I asked him if he was alright and why he wasn't with Carlisle? He told me he was able to get away. I accused him of sneaking out. This morning after breakfast he had brought me directly here. It was like he was avoiding them.

"You can drink water!" I said.

Edward played with my hair as I was laying back to see the sky.

"Human beings need to drink water to remain healthy."

"How long has it been Edward since it rained?"

His eyebrows furrowed. I could tell he was calculating his symptoms with the timing.

Then he grinned.

"There was drizzle yesterday morning over your house."

I glared at him. I sat up.

"Your changing Edward. Quickly!"

"Not soon enough. Andrea claimed the vampire weakened at a rapid rate."

"But he didn't say how long! The vampire that lived ran off. He didn't know how long it took."

I bit my lip. I didn't like talking about life and _death_ where Edward was concerned.

It started to snow.

Edward was going to lift me on his back, but then he set me down. He lifted his hand up to catch the snow. It landed in his palm. A clump of pretty white snow. He brought it close to his face.

"It's cold."

He looked up at the sky then put his jacket on. Was Edward shivering?

He smiled crookedly at me.

"I'm cold."

He picked me up onto his back, and rushed out of the meadow.


End file.
